


Crimson pools

by goreyongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Chenji isn’t apart of the smut itself don’t come for me, Finger Sucking, Knifeplay, M/M, Smut, degrading, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreyongs/pseuds/goreyongs
Summary: Jaemin thought it’d be fun to act out until he’s a whinny obedient mess getting carved into





	Crimson pools

It was always common for Renjun to be possessive over Jaemin. I mean, who could blame him? When your boyfriend is lean, handsome as hell, toned muscles and thighs, AND athletic? Who  _ wouldn’t  _ want to be with him. Renjun got to the point where he was used to people hitting on his boyfriend, it would never invoke  _ too  _ much jealousy, but just enough to where Jaemin would notice the disdainful sneers and glances he would make.  Causing Jaemin to always grab his tiny partner by the waist, pull him in, and whisper in his ear “I’m only yours, Sir. Only you’re allowed to touch me and ruin me” he reassured, before placing a soft kiss on Renjun’s nape. 

 

This unsurprisingly, soothed Renjun so much, it allowed him to be at peace. Knowing he was smaller in size and frame but only  _ he  _ could turn this beautiful boy before him into a slobbery, whinny, worthless mess. It made his dick twitch in his pants and his heart do flips. 

 

Although, today, was a very important day. Dream had just started promotions for their comeback and were preparing for a fansign. Renjun absolutely  _ dreaded  _ these types of things, knowing Jaemin was the “boyfriend” of fansigns. He loved the fans, he loved skinship, and he loved making those girls believe for just a  _ second _ that they could ever be with him. It infuriated Renjun, but nonetheless, it was their job and they have to do it well, despite any type of jealousy or hidden relationships. 

 

A fan came up to Jaemin asking “If you could date any member, who would it be and why?” he’d gotten this question many times before, and he’d always answer “Renjun” with a wide smile but today he was feeling a little bratty.

 

Renjun sat next to him signing a copy of the album, talking to a fan pretending not to listen in on their conversation. Jaemin looked down, pretending to ponder the question for a bit before saying “Jisung, he’d be the cutest little boyfriend. He’s so sweet and a little awkward but anyone would be lucky to date him.” he said, making eye contact with them while signing and album and sending them off with a smile. 

 

Renjun, however, plastered a fake smile on his face for the fan in front of him, gripping his marker so hard that his knuckles faded pale and his palm colored red. He sat there in frustration for almost the rest of the fansign but didn’t allow it to show. As stated before, his job comes before jealousy, but Jaemin is  _ his  _ and he knows that. To make matters worse, Jisung was one of Jaemin’s favorite members next to Renjun, so it continued to rub him the wrong way. 

 

On the ride home back to the dorms Renjun had almost completely forgotten about the situation, this was until Chenle grabbed the elders hand “Renjun hyung, I saw you gripping your marker earlier! Your hand looked like it was in pain are you okay?” he asked, large eyes filled with worry and his words held curiosity. 

“Ah, this….I’m fine Lele, don’t worry” he reassured, smiling, and pulled his hand away. He faced the window smirking to himself “If he wants to show off. I’ll show him just who he belongs to” Renjun smugly thinks to himself. 

 

Once they reach the dorms everyone heads to their rooms and Jaemin follows behind Renjun. Keeping a fair distance between the two before entering their room. Renjun entered the room first, observing at the doorway as Jaemin walked in. 

 

He glared at Jaemin, the boys head was lowered and he knew what he did was wrong, but it was just so much fun. He just couldn’t help himself, before he got the chance to ask what his punishment would be a command was given, “On your knees, princess.” he ordered. Jaemin legs seemed as if they were collapsing he went down at such a speed. “Clothes off” he said, watching as the boy hurried to remove his clothing and underwear. Now sat a naked, needy, and bratty boy before Renjun. “All /mine/ no one else’s” he thought to himself ecstatically. 

 

Renjun walked over to the boy, crouching in front of him, placing a finger under Jaemin’s chin, and lifting it up till their eyes met. “Who do you belong to?” he questioned. Tracing circles into Jaemin’s lips with his fingers.

 

Jaemin hated being forced to make eye contact with Renjun when he was like this but he answered “I’m yours, Sir” he whimpered 

 

“You’re my what?”

 

“I’m your princess, your stupid princess. I belong to you and you only” he pleaded. 

 

“You’re mine, but you’re also a pathetic whore. Who think’s that showing off in front of fans is cute-it’s not.” he responded sharply, his usual high pitched voice, became low, and stern. Each word stung in Jaemin’s chest, only because it was true. “So, now that you’ve gotten  _ your  _ little moment, it’s time that I show you just who you belong to, princess.” he said, sticking his thumb in Jaemin’s mouth. Appreciating how warm and spitty the boy’s mouth was. “Such a stupid bitch you are” he said, a smirk appeared spread across his face.

 

“Since my pathetic princess can’t seem to figure out who he belongs so I’ll just have to mark you” he said, watching as the boy eagerly turned his head to the side exposing his neck. “Hickeys? Oh, no this’ll hurt a lot more” Renjun smiled. “Turn around, ass in the air” he commanded. 

 

Jaemin did as he was told and turned around, his ass now facing Renjun. Showing off his pretty pink hole that Sir loved so much. Renjun placed a hard slap on his ass, but Jaemin didn’t react much he enjoyed the pain. He loved the sting of Renjun’s tiny hands against his sensitive skin. “Look at you, pathetic, a pathetic pain slut is all you are.” he said, getting up from where he was by Jaemin and going to a drawer. Jaemin heart the sounds of metal clinking. 

 

“What’s that, Sir?” he questioned. As soon as he completed his sentence he heard the sound of a slash in the air, and the click as it snapped into place. He instantly knew that Renjun had a knife and his legs almost buckled at the thought of it. 

 

“Are you comfortable with this, princess?”

 

“I- Yes, please please please, Sir.” he begged. Jaemin could practically /feel/ Renjun’s eyes burn into the exact place he was going to carve into him. 

 

“Remind me of the safeword”

 

“Strawberry” Jaemin reminded. 

 

“Ahh, okay” he said. He dragged the blade along Jaemin’s outer thigh area. Feeling him twitch against the blade, his soft skin grew a light pink with the pressure Renjun applied. Just to tease him he turned the blade to the dull side and made a quick slash across his skin. Listening to the boy whine out of slight frustration and impatience “Patience or I can just stop here, slut”

 

“No! P-please no I’ll be patient” 

 

“Good” he replied. Renjun searched for the proper spot to carve into and when he was ready he traced circles into the area with the tip of the blade to tell Jaemin “Right here” and Jaemin got the hint. Renjun applied more pressure into his skin. He watched the light pink darken into a striking red. While he was doing this he listened as Jaemin whinnied and hissed in pleasure from the sharp sensation of the blade breaking his delicate skin. Renjun’s eyes grew wide with satisfaction as tiny pools of crimson formed in the cuts. He carved a R and next to it was an open heart. He quickly put his mouth over the fresh wounds, and swirled his tongue around vigorously. Tears now pooled in Jaemin’s eyes as his high was slowly coming down and the pain began to sink in some. Nevertheless he still loved every bit of it. 

 

Renjun pulled away and Jaemin looked at his own blood, staining his  boyfriends tongue and setting oddly prettily on the corners of his mouth. “We’re done baby you did so well, thank you” he assured the boy. Renjun had Jaemin stand up very carefully and took him to the bathroom to help treat the wounds more. Making sure to praise him and tell him that’s he’s not upset anymore. Jaemin also made sure Renjun knew that he belonged to him only, but with his new carvings there wouldn’t be many reminders needed at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh idk what i was doing tbh but follow my twt @satanyongs


End file.
